Psiaki Wiki:Administrator
Administrator (skr. Admin) - osoba pełniąca funkcję tzw. zastępcy założyciela, szefa, kierownika, itd. Tu - administrator znaczy osobę ważną, ale nie pełni ważniejsze funkcji od "głowy" całego zarządu. Administracja pomaga innym w kłopotach, np. gdzie i na jakim przedziale pracować, co robić, jak można dobrze edytować, jak stworzyć artykół, który będzie pożyteczny, i na wiele innych sposobów. Administracja jest tak zwanym przewodnikiem po danym miejscu (w tym wypadku to WIKI). Administracja w innym znaczeniu Administracja (łac. administrare – być pomocnym, obsługiwać, zarządzać, ministrare – służyć), działalność organizatorska realizowana przy pomocy aparatu urzędniczego, obejmująca zakres spraw o charakterze publicznym, regulowana przez ogólne normy prawne. W innym ujęciu może także oznaczać zarządzanie jakimikolwiek sprawami, własnymi (np. gospodarstwem domowym) lub cudzymi (np. czyimś przedsiębiorstwem). Jako system, administracja stanowi zbiór powiązanych ze sobą i współpracujących instytucji. Źródeł administracji, pojmowanej jako zarząd państwem, należy szukać w starożytnych despotiach wschodnich (Egipt, Presja). Jednakże nie można zapominać o innych regionach świata, w których w starożytności istniały państwa, które posiadały własny zarząd. Wśród nich można przecież wymienić Majów, Azteków, Tolteków, Inków w Ameryce; Chińczyków oraz chociażby Hetytów, Żydów na Bliskim Wschodzie. Każde przecież państwo posiadało jakiś (bardziej lub mniej sprawny) zarząd. Cechy i zadania wymienione powyżej spełniały także systemy urzędnicze starożytnego Rzymu, Binzacjum, XII-wiecznego Królestwa Sycylii oraz – o czym nie należy zapominać – państwa krzyżackiego. W średniowieczu ważną rolę w procesie administracyjnym spełniał Kościół, pod którego opieką znajdowało się częściowo szkolnictwo, szpitale, przytułki. Współczesny system administracyjny nawiązuje do monrachii absolutnej, gdzie administracja spełniała kilka cech, w tym: *inicjowała działalność organizatorską, *rozwiązywała konkretne problemy związane z zarządem państwem, *regulowała życie społeczne poddanych (nie stosowano wówczas pojęcia „obywatel”), *ingerowała aktywnie w życie gospodarcze, wprowadzając w życie doktrynę merkantylnyzmu. *opierała się na stosowanych współcześnie zasadach: centralizacji, koncentracji, fachowości, hierarchiczności, resortowości. We Francji doby absolutyzmu powołano ministeriat, sekretarzy stanu i to według kryterium rzeczowego (uprzednio terytorialnego), *wpływała na tworzenie się biurokaci i słóżby cywilnej, *stopniowo rozróżniała administrację od wymiaru sparwiedliwości (co we wcześniejszych wiekach wcale nie było takie oczywiste), *działała przy pomocy środków władczych (czyli opartych na przymusie). Środki niewładcze nie były wówczas stosowane i z zasady nie są używane w administracji publicznej. Gdyby były stosowane, oznaczałoby to, że władca nie posługiwał się rozkazami, które musiały być wykonywane przez poddanych, pod groźbą surowych kar, lecz swoje sprawy załatwiał za pomocą próśb (twierdzenie przeciwne byłoby absurdem). Administrator Apostolski Administrator apostolski – urząd kościelny, występujący w prawie kanonicznym Kościoła katolickiego. Administratorem apostolskim jest duchowny (prezbiter lub biskup), któremu papież powierzył zarząd (często tymczasowy) nad diecezją lub inną administraturą kościelną, nie mianując go równocześnie biskupem ordynariuszem. Urzędu tego nie należy mylić z administrator diecezjalny, który ma podobne zadania i uprawnienia, lecz jest powoływany bez udziału Stolicy Apostolskiej. W praktyce urząd administratora apostolskiego występuje w trzech zasadniczych odmianach: *'administrator apostolski sede vacante' - sprawuje zarząd nad diecezją w okresie pomiędzy wygaśnięciem władzy poprzedniego ordynariusza (np. z powodu śmierci, rezygnacji lub przejścia na emeryturę) a objęciem rządów przez nowego. Zgodnie z prawem kanonicznym, standardową procedurą postępowania jest w takich sytuacjach powołanie administratora diecezjalnego przez diecezjalne kolegiów konsultorów. Papież może jednak w dowolnym momencie trwania wakatu powołać administratora apostolskiego, którego przybycie i objęcie rządów w przewidziany kanonicznie sposób powoduje wygaśnięcie mandatu administratora diecezjalnego. W praktyce dzieje się tak niekiedy w sytuacjach bardzo długiej sedyswakancji oraz w przypadkach szczególnych - np. po nagłej rezygnacji abpa Stanisława Wielgusa z urzędu arcybiskupa metropolity warszawskiego w 2007 roku, rządy nad archidiecezją odzyskał tymczasowo kard. Juzef Glemp, ale już nie jako biskup ordynariusz, lecz administrator apostolski, powołany nim jeszcze wybrano administratora diecezjalnego. *'administrator apostolski ''sede plena' - kierujący diecezją w okresie poważnej, lecz w założeniu tymczasowej, przeszkody w sprawowaniu urzędu przez ordynariusza (np. długotrwałej choroby). Standardowo w takiej sytuacji rządy w diecezji przejmuje biskup koadiutor lub, jeśli takiego nie ma (a np. w diecezjach polskich koadiutorów powołuje się niezwykle sporadycznie), osoby wyznaczone w specjalnym, niejawnym wykazie wydanym przez biskupa przed nastaniem przeszkody lub, jeśli wykaz nie został wydany, administrator diecezjalny powołany przez kolegium konsultorów. Podobnie jak w poprzednim przypadku, papież może jednak w każdej chwili ustanowić na danej stolicy biskupiej administratora apostolskiego, wybranego przez siebie. Powinien go następnie odwołać z chwilą powrotu do obowiązków dotychczasowego biskupa. *'stały administrator apostolski''' - kieruje administraturą kościelną nie posiadającą statusu diecezji. W sensie ścisłym stałymi administratorami apostolskimi są tylko zwierzchnicy administratór apostolskich. W szerszym ujęciu można do tej kategorii zaliczyć także wikiariuszy apostolskich, prefektów apostolskich, pałatur terytorialnych, a nawet opatów terytorialnych - różnice dotyczą tu wyłącznie tytulatury oraz (w przypadku opata) dodatkowych uprawnień zakonnych. Wszyscy ci dostojnicy mają jednak na powierzonym sobie obszarze uprawnienia biskupa ordynariusza, choć formalnie nim nie są. Jednocześnie - w przeciwieństwie do dwóch poprzednich typów administratora - ich zarząd ma charakter stały, a nie tymczasowy. 'Administrator diecezjalny' Administrator diecezji – w Kościele katolickim biskup lub prezbiter tymczasowo zarządzający diecezją w trakcie wakatu (sediswakancji) lub trwałej przeszkody w sprawowaniu władzy przez biskupa biecezjalnego, wybierany przez diecezjalne kolegium konsultorów. Nie należy mylić tego urzędu z Administratorem apostolskim, który ma podobne zadania i uprawnienia, ale jest mianowany przez Stolicę apostolską. powoływanie ''Sede vacante W przypadku zaistnienia na stolicy biskupiej sedyswakancji (łac. ''sede vacante; wskutek np. śmierci, rezygnacji lub przejścia na emeryturę dotychczasowego biskupa diecezjalnego), rządy w diecezji tymczasowo przejmuje jej biskup pomocniczy, a jeśli jest ich kilku, najstarszy stażem biskupim spośród nich. Jeśli w danej diecezji nie ma biskupa pomocniczego, tymczasowym kolegialnym zwierzchnikiem diecezji staje się kolegium konsultorów. W obu przypadkach na kolegium ciąży obowiązek, aby w ciągu ośmiu dni powołać administratora diecezji. Administratorem może być kapłan mający ukończone 35 lat i odznaczający się „wiedzą i roztropnością”. W prawie kanonicznym nie istnieje wymóg, aby na administratora powołać biskupa pomocniczego lub wikiariusza ageneralnego diecezji, lecz w praktyce jest to bardzo często stosowane, ponieważ osoby te mają zwykle duże rozeznanie i doświadczenie w kwestiach dotyczących zarządzania diecezją, gdyż na co dzień pomagają w tym biskupowi diecezjalnemu. Jeżeli jednak administratorem diecezjalnym zostanie prezbiter, a w diecezji jest biskup pomocniczy, ten ostatni, mimo swego biskupstwa, musi uznać zwierzchnią władzę kanoniczną administratora. Jeśli kolegium nie dokona wyboru w ciągu ośmiu dni lub dokona go sposób niezgodny z prawem kanonicznym, przez co będzie on nieważny, administratora wyznacza nadzorujący diecezję metropolita. W przypadku, gdy wakująca diecezja sama ma status metropolitalny, uprawnienie to przechodzi na najstarszego stażem biskupim spośród jej biskupów pomocniczych. Administrator diecezji obejmuje rządy niezwłocznie po wyborze, nie jest do tego potrzebna akceptacja Stolicy Apostolskiej. Ma jednakże obowiązek niezwłocznie powiadomić papieża o swojej nominacji. ''Sede plena W sytuacji ''sede plena, a więc gdy diecezja ma urzędującego biskupa diecezjalnego, administrator diecezji może być powołany w razie zaistnienia przeszkody w działaniu stolicy biskupiej, którą dokładniej definiuje kanon 412. W praktyce najczęściej chodzi tu o długotrwałą chorobę biskupa diecezjalnego, rzadziej jego wymuszoną okolicznościami dłuższą nieobecność lub np. uwięzienie. Administratora powołuje się jednak wyłącznie w sytuacji, gdy: #diecezja nie posiada biskupa koadiutora i #przed nastaniem przeszkody biskup diecezjalny nie sporządził niejawnego wykazu osób, które mają go zastępować w takiej sytuacji (przy czym brak takiego wykazu oznacza naruszenie przez biskupa kanonu 413 § 1). Jeśli zaistnieją obie powyższe przesłanki, kolegium konsultorów powołuje administratora analogicznie jak w przypadku sede vacante. 'Administrator parafii' Administrator parafii – w niektórych Kościołach chrześcijańskich (m.in. katolickim) ksiądz zarządzający parafią w trakcie wakatu lub trwałej przeszkody w sprawowaniu władzy przez proboszcza. W Kościele Ewangelicko - Augsburdzkim w RP proboszcz – administrator mianowany jest przez konystorz na wniosek Biskupa Kościoła, w porozumieniu z biskupem diecezjalnym. Przysługują mu wszystkie uprawnienia proboszcza. 'Administrator w sieci informatycznej' Administrator sieci informatycznej zarządza siecią komputerową w przedsiębiorstwach przemysłowych, handlowych, adminisstracyjnych i innych. Do jego zadań należy: *Archiwizowanie konfiguracji urządzień; *Informowanie o dostępnych usługach i ich możliwościach; *Instalowanie nowych wersji oprogramowania; *Instalowanie systemu rozliczenia użytkowników za wykorzystane zasoby sieci, *Konfigórowanie interfejsów sieciowych komputerów. *Kontrola poprawności działania sieci poprzez reagowanie na wszelkie zakłócenia i nieprawidłowości, *Nadzorowanie innych pracowników. *Nadzór nad prawidłową pracą urządzeń wspomagających *Prowadzenie szkoleń pracowników w zakresie korzystania z sieci, *Przestrzeganie zasad ochrony haseł; *Reagowanie w przypadku stwierdzenia nieprawidłowego korzystania z sieci przez jej użytkowników; *Tworzenie systemu haseł dostępu do urządzeń, *Wskazywanie konieczności zainstalownia odpowiednich mechanizmów ochrony i wykrywania szpiegów; *Wskazywanie niezbędnych danych administratorowi systemu komputerowego *Zapewnienie bezawaryjnej pracy sprzętu w sieci, *Zapewnienie ochrony haseł, i dostęp do sieci *Zarządzanie adresacją sieci, *Zarządzanie siecią i jej eksploatacja. *Zmiana w konfiguracja urządzeń i systemów sieciowych oraz ich dokumentowanie na bieżąco; 'Administrator (słuchowisko)' Administrator – cykl krótkich humorystycznych słuchowisk radiowych z lat 70. XX wieku, których autorem jest Adam Kremczar. Do mieszkania zwykłego "szarego" człowieka, emeryta – Pana Dziamdziaka (Jerzy Dębski) borykającego się z problemami w swym (socjalistycznie zbudowanym) mieszkaniu, przychodzi czasem Pan Administrator (Jan Kaczmarek) – cham, "pan i władca". Lokator płaszczy się i poniża przed administracją, chcąc uzyskać zgodę na remont lub inną sprawę. Czasem dialog kończy się zrujnowaniem całego mieszkania lokatora. Administracja sieciowa 'Artica Open Source Project' Artica PHP Console - darmowy interfejs webowy do zarządzania linuxowymi serwerami email/messaging, HTTP proxy, files server, VPN. Nakładkę tę można dodać do zainstalowanego już na komputerze systemu (Ubuntu, Debian, SuSE, Fedora, Mandriva), lub zainstalować pełny obraz iso (oparty na Debianie). Dostęp i zarządzanie routerem odbywa się przez przeglądarkę www. Artica umożliwia zarządzanie filtrem treści DansGuardian. Od 2009 roku ze względu na problemy z komunikacją Squid 3.2 <-> DansGuardian, projekt GUI DansGuardian został zaniechany. Filtracja odbywa się jedynie na podstawie niewielkiej bazy stron URL - ufdbguard. Dynamiczna filtracja stron jest już niemożliwa. 'CCENT' Certyfikat CCENT (Cisco Certified Entry Network Technician) – obecnie pierwszy stopień certyfikacji przyznawany przez firmę CISNO. Został wprowadzony 29 czerwca 2007 roku. Wcześniej pierwszym stopniem był stopień CCNA. Certyfikat ten potwierdza wiedzę potrzebną do instalacji i weryfikacji prostych sieci komputerowych wyposażonych w routery i przełączniki, w tym rozwiązania zagadnień z adresowaniem IP, podstawową ochroną sieci oraz zastosowaniami transmisji bezprzewodowej. Egzamin certyfikacyjny o oznaczeniu 640-822 ICND1 trwa 90 min i składa się z 50-60 pytań. 'CCIE' CCIE, skrót (j. ang.) dla Cisco Certified Internetworking Expert, jest najwyższą certyfikacją dostępną od firmy Ciso. Dostępna w sześciu specjalizacjach: "Routing and Switching", "Security", "Service Provider", "Voice", "Wireless" oraz "Storage Networking". Egzamin CCIE składa się z dwóch części tj. części teoretycznej składającej się z egzaminu w formie testu wielokrotnego wyboru Written Exam ( 100 pytań), który można zdawać w ośrodkach egzaminacyjnych VUE, oraz egzaminu praktycznego tzw. laboratorium, składającego się z szeregu praktycznych ćwiczeń, tworzących przekrój różnych testowanych technologii. Egzamin można zdawać tylko w kilku ośrodkach egzaminacyjnych firmy Cisco Systems. W Europie jedynym miejscem w którym aktualnie można przystąpić do egzaminu jest biuro Cisco Systems w Diegem w Belgii. Egzamin praktyczny trwa 8,5 godzin z przerwą na lunch. Kandydat na CCIE najczęściej otrzymuje swój wynik następnego dnia z ewentualną informacją o uzyskanym numerze certyfikatu CCIE. 'CCIP' CCIP (ang. Cisco Certified Internetwork Professional) – certyfikat trzeciego stopnia (Professional) certyfikacji firmy Ciso Systems. Potwierdza wiedzę z technologii trasowania, w szczególności protokołu BGP,Qos (skrót z ang. Quality Of Service) i MLPS (skrót z ang. MultiProtocol Label Switching), które są często wykorzystywane przez ISP (skrót z ang. Internet Service Provider). Certyfikat ten cechuje się dużym stopniem trudności w zdobyciu w porównaniu do pozostałych certyfikacji z poziomu Professional. Do uzyskania aktywnego statusu należy zdać szereg egzaminów: 642-902 ROUTE, 642-642 QOS, 642-661 BGP, 642-611 MPLS ewentualnie 642-691 BGP+MPLS. 'CCNA' Certyfikat CCNA (ang. Cisco Certified Network Associate) – obecnie drugi stopień certyfikatu wydawany przez firmę Ciso. Certyfikat ten potwierdza specjalistyczną wiedzę techniczną oraz umiejętności praktyczne w zakresie instalacji, okablowania strukturalnego, konfiguracji i zarządzania średniej wielkości sieciami teleinformatycznymi/telekomunikacyjnymi. Jest ważny przez trzy lata. 'CCNP' Certyfikat CCNP (Cisco Certified Network Professional) – to trzeci stopień certyfikatu dawanego przez Ciso. Potwierdza wiedzę i umiejętności w zakresie instalacji, konfiguracji i zarządzania średnimi sieciami komputerowymi (od 100 do 500 węzłów). Osoba przystępująca do egzaminu musi posiadać ważny certyfikat CCNA i zdać trzy testy. Aby dostać certyfikat CCNP należy zdać wybrane testy: *642-902 ROUTE: Implementing Cisco IP Routing (ROUTE) – dotyczy trasowania *642-813 SWITCH: Implementing Cisco IP Switched Networks (SWITCH) – dotyczy przełączników *642-832 TSHOOT: Troubleshooting and Maintaining Cisco IP Networks (TSHOOT) – dotyczy rozwiązywania problemów w sieciach IP 'Currports' Currports – program ten służy do wyświetlania aktualnie otwartych portów TCP/IP oraz UDP. Dla każdego portu znajdującego się na liście wyświetla informacje o procesie który go otworzył włączając w to takie informacje jak jego nazwa, dokładna ścieżka dostępu, PID, datę jego utworzenia, nazwę użytkownika który go uruchomił, numery portów lokalnych, zdalnych, nazwę zdalnego hosta oraz wiele innych opcji. Jego wydawcą jest firma Nirsoft. Dostępne są wersje zarówno dla systemów 32 jak i 64 bitowych. 'Przykład' Proces name: firefox.exe Proces id: 1100 Protocol: TCP Local Port: 50200 Local Address: 127.0.0.1 Remote Port: 50201 Remote Address: 127.0.0.1 State: Established Process Path: d:\Program files\mozilla firefox\firefox.exe Product Name: Firefox File description: Firefox File Version: 1.6 Company: Mozilla Corporation Proces Created on: 2007.04.11 12:23:02 User name: domena\użytkownik Added On: 2008.01.31 13:23:07 'Systemowe wymagania systemu ''Currports Ta aplikacja działa pod kontrolą systemów: Windows NP, Windows 2000, Windows XP, Windows server 2003 oraz Windows Wista. Jeśli aplikacja ta ma działać pod systemem Windows NP trzeba zainstalować bibliotekę '''psapi.dll w katalogu system32. Możliwe jest użycie tego programu również na starszych wersjach Windows (Windows 98/ME), ale informacje o procesach nie będą wyświetlane dla wszystkich portów. 'Używanie Filtrów' Występują one w wersjach powyżej 1.20. Włącza się je klikając na Opions (Opcje) > Advanced filters (Zaawansowane filtry) lub wciskając F9 | exclude : | remote | both | process : | udp | tcpudp : Range | Ports Range | wyklucz : | zdalny | oba | proces : | udp | tcpudp : IP | Zakres portów 'Przykład do używania filtrów' *Wyświetla tylko pakiety wysyłane na zdalny port 80 (strony internetowe) korzystając z protokołu TCP: include:remote:tcp:80 *Wyświetla tylko pakiety wysyłane na zdalny port 80 (strony internetowe) korzystając z protokołu TCP i port 53 (DNS) korzystając z protokołu UDP: include:remote:tcp:80 include:remote:udp:53 *Wyświetla tylko pakiety pochodzące z zakresu adresów IP: 192.168.0.1 192.168.0.100: include:remote:tcpudp:192.168.0.1-192.168.0.100 *Wyświetla pakiety wysyłane za pomocą protokołów TCP oraz UDP używające portów z zakresu: 53–139: include:both:tcpudp:53-139 *Filtruje większość pakietów sieci BisTorrent (port 6881): exclude:both:tcpupd:6881 *Otwiera otwarte porty przeglądarki Firefox: include:process:firefox.exe 'Opcje Linii komend' *'/stext ' Zapisuje listę wszystkich otwartych portów korzystających z protokołów TCP/UDP do pliku tekstowego. *'/stab ' Zapisuje listę wszystkich otwartych portów korzystających z protokołów TCP/UDP do pliku tekstowego oddzielonego tabulatorami. *'/stabular ' Zapisuje listę wszystkich otwartych portów korzystających z protokołów TCP/UDP tabelarycznego pliku tekstowego. *'/shtml ' Zapisuje listę wszystkich otwartych portów korzystających z protokołów TCP/UDP do pliku HTML (poziomo). *'/sverhtml ' Zapisuje listę wszystkich otwartych portów korzystających z protokołów TCP/UDP do pliku HTML (pionowo). *'/sxml ' Zapisuje listę wszystkich otwartych portów korzystających z protokołów TCP/UDP do pliku XML *'/filter ' Uruchamia program CurrPorts z włączonymi filtrami. Aby użyć kilku filtrów jednocześnie należy je oddzielić średnikiem (";"). *'/cfg ' Uruchamia program CurrPorts z wyznaczonego pliku konfiguracyjnego (.cfg). 'Przykład do opcji linii komend' *Zapisuje do pliku HTML wszystkie otwarte porty korzystające z protokołu TCP/IP otwarte przez przeglądarkę Internet Expoler: cports.exe /filter "include:process:iexplore" /shtml "c:\temp\ports.html" *Otwiera program CurrPorts z załadowanym filtrem który powoduje tylko wyświetlanie otwartych portów przeglądarek Internet Expoler oraz firefox: cports.exe /filter "include:process:firefox;include:process:iexplore" 'Zamykanie połączeń linii komend' Zaczynając od wersji 1.09, można zamknąć jedno lub więcej połączeń z poziomu linii komend używając parametru /close . Składnia: /close /close Dla każdego parametru można użyć "*" aby rozkazać włączyć wszystkie adresy lub porty. 'Przykład Zamykania linii komend' *Zamyka wszystkie połączenia z portem zdalnym 80 i adresem zdalnym 192.168.1.10: /close * * 192.168.1.10 80 *Zamyka wszystkie połączenia z portem zdalnym 80 (dla wszystkich zdalnych adresów): /close * * * 80 *Zamyka wszystkie połączenia z adresem zdalnym 192.168.20.30: /close * * 192.168.20.30 * *Zamyka wszystkie połączenia z portem lokalnym 80: /close * 80 * * 'Tłumaczenie Currports na inne języki' Program CurrPorts łatwo pozwala się przetłumaczyć na inne języki (standardowy to angielski) Postępowanie #uruchom program CurrPorts z parametrem /savelangfile cports.exe /savelangfile Spowoduje to powstanie pliku o nazwie cports_lng.ini w katalogu który zajmuje CurrPorts. #Otwórz utworzony plik w notatniku lub innym edytorze #Przetłumacz wszystko na język w którym łatwiej ci się pracuje #Uruchom program (tłumaczenie powinno się załadować automatycznie) 'Licencja Systemu CurrPorts' Program Currports udostępniony jest w licencji freeware. 'Bibliografia systemu' Strona programu Currports 'Linki zewnętrzne' *Strona programu Currports 'DansGuardian' DansGuardian – darmowy filtr treści: oprogramowanie służące zarządzaniu, do jakich stron WWW mogą mieć dostęp użytkownicy. DansGuardian posiada również filtr antywirusowy i funkcje monitoringu użytkownika. Musi być zainstalowany na komputerze z systemem Linux i Unix jako komputer serwerowy; jego filtracja rozciąga się na wszystkie komputery w organizacji, włączając windsowe i macintoshowe komputery. DansGuardian jest używany przez szkoły, przedsiębiorstwa, dostawców Internetu (ISP) i innych. 'Najwarzniejsze cechy programu' *Blokuje dostęp do stron WWW zawierających treści pornograficzne, obsceniczne, rasistowskie itp. Filtrowanie odbywa się poprzez przeszukanie tekstu zawartego na stronie. Możemy tworzyć grupy użytkowników z różnymi kategoriami blokowanych stron. *Filtruje treści niezależnie od używanego przez użytkownika systemu operacyjnego oraz przeglądarki internetowej. Na przykład w szkolnych pracowniach komputerowych z zainstalowanym na stanowiskach uczniowskich Windowsem XP. Filtr instaluje się tylko na jednym komputerze, serwerze, chroniąc wszystkie komputery uczniowskie. *Jest całkowicie bezpłatny zarówno do użytku domowego jak i komercyjnego. Amerykańskim płatnym „odpowiednikiem” tej aplikacji jest Websense Web Security kosztujący 19 tysięcy dolarów (licencja na 1000 stanowisk, na jeden rok), a spełniający dokładanie te same funkcje co DansGuardian. *W Stanach Zjednoczonych DansGuardian spełnia zalecenia Ustawy o ochronie dzieci w internecie *DansGuardian współpracuje z programem antywirusowym ClamAV umożliwiając blokowanie zawirusowanych stron WWW. Interfejsy graficzne (GUI) upraszczające zarządzanie DG: *DrakGuard - prosty konfigurator graficzny DansGuardiana dostępny jedynie w Mandrivie. Dobry dla początkujących rodziców. *Webmin - moduł dodatkowy nie wchodzący w skład głównej gałęzi Webmina, *Artica (starsza wersja) - interfejs działa z wersją squida 2.x, z nową nie. Skrypty upraszczające zarządzanie DG: *dflogs (perl, php) - tworzy graficzne statystyki z farmy serwerów dansguardianowych, *dglog (perl, cgi) - tworzy statystyki na podstawie lokalnych logów, *dansguardian-perl - skrypt perlowy, upraszczający konfigurację DG. 'Opis działania' Program filtruje każdą stronę osobno, wyszukując w niej zakazanych słów kluczowych. Dla każdego znalezionego wyrazu lub frazy jest przydzielona odpowiednia liczba punktów. Po przeszukaniu całej strony punkty są sumowane. Jeśli na stronie liczba punktów przekroczy zadaną wartość, zwaną naughtynesslimit (tzw. „limit grzeczności”), ustalaną zazwyczaj na około 150 punktów, strona jest blokowana. DansGuardian domyślnie nie wykorzystuje czarnych listy zakazanych stron (choć ma taką możliwość). Metoda ta nie sprawdza się bowiem przy blokowaniu stron Web 2.0 typu wiki (ale nie nasza wiki, tylko inna strona internetowa), systemy CMS. Dodatkowo codziennie powstają nowe serwisy np. pornograficzne, które nie znajdują się na czarnych listach. Program loguje historię zablokowanych stron, adres IP lub nazwę użytkownika. Informacje te zapisywane są w czytelnym formacie. Możemy je również przeglądać za pomocą rozwijanego programu dglog. 'Wady i zalety' *'Zalety' **wymaga instalacji tylko na jednym komputerze, chroniąc całą resztę sieci, **filtruje komputery z systemem WindowsXP/Wista/Microsoft Windows 7, MacOs, Liunix, **'nie blokuje stron związanych z rodziną, planowaniem rodziny,' biologicznych, pojęć encyklopedycznych, **brak możliwości wyłączenia przez dziecko, **wyszukiwanie pornografii w różnych językach. *'Wady' **trudny do uruchomienia dla przeciętnego rodzica (środowisko Linux/*BSD), **wymaga zainstalowania serwera proxy np squida lub tinyproxy. 'Wymagania' *Do poprawnej pracy DansGuardian wymaga zainstalowania serwera proxy, np. Squida lub tinyproxy. *Dla sieci około 1000 komputerów minimalny wymagany sprzęt komputerowy to: dwurdzeniowy CPU 2 GHz, pamięć RAM 512 MB, szybki dysk twardy 40 GB. *Program może być trudny do uruchomienia dla przeciętnego rodzica (środowisko Linux/*BSD). Istnieje jednak graficzny konfigurator WebContentControl, upraszczający to zadanie. 'Produkty komercyjne oparte na DansGuardian' Produkty wykorzystujące DansGuardiana jako silnik filtrujący to między innymi: *rozwiązania sprzętowe **NetSentron – urządzenie UTM, dla sieci do 800 użytkowników, **Guardian SWG-700 – przeznaczone do filtracji treści; wyposażone w procesor Intel Core 2 Duo 2,4 GHz i 3 GB RAM, **ClearBox - sprzętowy router oparty na systemie ClearOS Professional, *oprogramowanie **Artica Open Soruce Project – darmowy interfejs webowy do zarządzania DansGuardianem, **School Guardian – firewall, przeznaczony dla szkół (j. ang.), **PakerProtector – darmowy system instalowanych na routerach firmy Asus. Przeznaczony głównie dla użytkowników domowych. 'DSNiff' DSNiff został napisany przez Dug Song, specjalistę od spraw bezpieczeństwa sieciowego na Uniwersytecie w Michigan. Przechwytuje i Dekoduje on dane przepływające w sieci (takie jak hasła, emaile i inne wartościowe informacje) oraz pozwala na wyświetlenie lub zapisanie ich w formie bardziej przystępnej dla użytkownika. Nazwa „dSniff” odnosi się nie tylko do samego programu ale również do narzędzi które są do niego dołączone. Inne przykładowe narzędzia należące do DSNiffa: *Arpspoof - Przekierowuje pakiety wysyłane przez nadawcę do adresata tak, że po drodze przechodzą one przez inny komputer. Dzięki temu możliwe jest sniffowanie w sieciach z przełącznikami. *Dnsspoof - Wysyła sfałszowane odpowiedzi na zapytania DNS(przydatne przy atakach typu man in the middle). *Dsniff - Sniffer wyposażony w możliwość interpretowania wielu popularnych protokółów, takich jak: FTP, Telent, SMTP, HTTP, POP, poppas, NNTP, IMAP, SNMP, LDAP, Rlogin, RIP, OSPF, PPTP MS¬CHAP, NFS, VRRP, YP/NIS, SOCKS, X11, CVS, IRC, AIM, ICQ, Napster, PostgreSQL, Meeting, Maker, Citrix ICA, Symantec pcAnywhere, NAI Sniffer, Microsoft SMB, Oracle SQL Net, Sybase. *Filesnarf- Narzędzie, które zapisuje pliki przesyłane przy użyciu protokołu NFS. *Macof - oprogramowanie służące do przepełniania pamięci przełącznika (MAC flooding). Powoduje to, że przełącznik zaczyna działać jak zwykły koncentrator - co ułatwia sniffowanie. *Mailsnarf - Zapisuje emaile przesyłane przy użyciu protokołów POP i SMTP. *Msgsnarf - Zapisuje treści wiadomości przesyłanych przy użyciu komunikatorów internetowych i IRC-a. *Tcpkill - Zamyka połączenia TCP. *tcpnice – Zmniejsza szybkość połączenia TCP. *urlsnarf - Wypisuje adresy URL znalezione w sniffowanym ruchu HTTP. *webspy - Przekazuje znalezione adresy URL do lokalnej przeglądarki Nestcape Navigator, pozwalając na śledzenie (w czasie rzeczywistym) stron, które przegląda ofiara. *sshmitm - Program będący serwerem pośredniczącym dla połączeń SHH (jednocześnie je snifuje). *webmitm - Program będący serwerem pośredniczącym dla połączeń HTTP i HTTPS. przekierowywanych przez dnsspoof. 'Ethereal' Ethereal jest snifferem i analizatorem pakietów z możliwością dekodowania wielu protokółów. Funkcjonalność Ethereala jest bardzo podobna do tcpdump, lecz Ethereal posiada GUI i dużo więcej opcji sortowania i filtrowania. Pozwala użytkownikowi zobaczyć cały ruch w sieci przez przełączenie karty sieciowej w tryb promiscous. Ethereal rozpowszechniany jest jako FOSS, jest dostępny na następujące platformy: *Windows *Liunix *Solaris *FreeBSD *NetBSD *Open BSD *Mac OS X Aktualnie Ethereal nie jest już aktywnie rozwijany. Jego następcą jest Wireshark. 'GNS3' GNS3 (ang. Graphical Network Simulator) - darmowy, graficzny symulator sieci, pozwalający kompleksowo tworzyć i testować sieci złożone z wirtualnego sprzętu Cisco, Juniper i wirtualnych maszyn. Jest to kompletne narzędzie do prowadzenia inżynieryjnych laboratoriów sieciowych, administracyjnych lub dla osób chcących zdać certyfikaty sieciowe takie jak CCNA, CCNP, CCIP, CCIE, JNCIA, JNCIS, JNCIE. Może służyć do symulowania ataków sieciowych. Symulator na licencji GPLv2 jest dostępny zarówno dla systemów Windows jak i Linux. 'Grupa Robocza' Grupa robocza - mała grupa komputerów, które pracują w sieci nie zapewniającej centralnej administracji zasobami. Każdy komputer w grupie roboczej posiada własną przechowywaną lokalnie bazę kont SAM (Security Account Manager) i dlatego użytkownik musi mieć stworzone konto na każdym komputerze, do którego chce się zalogować. Podczas pracy w grupie roboczej nie obowiązuje zasada pojedynczego konta i pojedynczego logowania. Grupa robocza jest preferowana wyłącznie w małych sieciach biurowych oraz domowych, ponieważ w miarę zwiększania ilości komputerów pracujących w sieci, znacznie komplikuje się zarządzanie nią. 'Hamachi' Hamachi – nie wymagająca konfiguracji aplikacja VPN (Virtual Private Network) dostępna na licencji shareware. Jest to pierwszy program VPN umożliwiający nawiązanie bezpośredniego połączenia pomiędzy dwoma komputerami, znajdującymi się za NATem. Dostępna na systemy Windows z rodziny NT (NT, 2000, 2003, XP, Vista, 7) oraz na Linksa i MC OS nadal istnieją, i w każdej chwili sprzedawania różnym osobom na rynku, program coraz bardziej "ostrzy" się popularnością we wszystkich sklepach handlowych w mieście, i osiedlowym rynku, sklepie i wszędzie, gdzie są sprzedawane. Z sieci w darmowej wersji Hamachi korzystać może maksymalnie 5''' (od 22 marca 2012, '''8 od 20 lutego 2012 a pierwotnie 16) osób jednocześnie, włączając założyciela, a liczba sieci możliwych do utworzenia wynosi 64. Wersja odpłatna pozwala na podłączenie się 255 użytkowników, oraz stworzenie do 256 sieci. Poszczególnych sieci nie można połączyć w większą sieć. Serwer Hamachi przydziela komputerom w sieci adresy z puli IP 25.x.y.z , gdzie x,y są przypadkowymi liczbami, co powoduje brak możliwości uzyskania adresów, które tworzyłyby podsieć a w konsekwencji uniemożliwia łączenie sieci. Sieci Hamachi korzystają również z nazw nadawanych podczas zakładania, dzięki którym możliwe jest podłączenie się do sieci innych użytkowników. Założyciel sieci przez cały czas jej istnienia musi pozostawać z nią połączony, może być jednak nieaktywny. Możliwe jest zabezpieczenie sieci przed niepowołanym dostępem przy pomocy hasła. Komputerom w sieci Hamachi przypisywane są nazwy, które pomagają identyfikować je w utworzonej sieci. Komputer utrzymuje stałe połączenie TCP/IP z serwerem korzystając z portu UDP, którego numer można określić w razie zaistnienia takiej potrzeby, najczęściej jest to port 11111. Zmaina zasad licencjowania Hamachi Hamachi w wersjach przed 1.0.3.1 (18 sierpnia 2008) było darmowe z ograniczonymi możliwościami, dotyczyło to również użycia przez "small business". Od wersji 1.0.3.1 - jest programem płatnym do celów komercyjnych. Wersje dla Linuksa i Mac OS nadal pozostają darmowe. 'Hosting' Hosting to udostępnianie przez dostawcę usług internetowych zasobów serwerowni. Innymi słowy, polega to na "zarezerwowaniu" (oddaniu do dyspozycji): #określonej objętości dysku twardego (zazwyczaj na macierzy RAID), #maksymalnej ilości danych do przesłania przez łącza internetowe serwerowni, #usług obsługiwanych przez serwerownię (w zakresie zależnym od specyfiki usługi, np. udostępnienie bazy danych z określeniem maksymalnej jej objętości), #maksymalnego stopnia obciążenia serwerowni przez usługi. Często oferowane zasoby określane są w oderwaniu od fizycznej budowy serwerowni. Z punktu widzenia dostawcy takich usług polega to głównie na dbaniu o stałe, poprawne działanie dysków i połączenie serwera z internetem. Dobry dostawca powinien się zatem troszczyć o: #dobry stan techniczny zarówno dysków jak i innych podzespołów koniecznych do prawidłowego funkcjonowania serwera, #dobry stan techniczny połączenia z Internetem, #ochronę danych dotyczących klientów i ich kont - zarówno przed przeciekami typu kserowanie dokumentów z biurka jak i kradzieżami elektronicznymi, #ochronę serwerów oraz znajdujących się na nich kont przed różnego typu atakami poprzez Internet, #maksymalnie pełną, szybką i stałą dostępność do przechowywanych zasobów przez Internet. Usługa hostingu w zakresie wynajmu platform pod serwery HTTP nazywana jest web hostingiem. W Internecie można znaleźć darmowe usługi hostingowe. Hosting taki może posiadać wiele ograniczeń: *ograniczenia związane z maksymalnym miesięcznym transferem, przestrzenią dyskową, *brak dostępu do baz danych, *brak obsługi języków skryptowych (np. PHP), A także: *reklamy na stronie umieszczane przez dostawcę, *otrzymywanie reklamowych wiadomości drogą elektroniczną. Gdy ograniczenia takie są nieodpowiednie od wymagań, konieczne staje się skorzystanie z płatnych usług. Firmy hostingowe dają możliwość bezpłatnego przetestowania oferowanych przez siebie usług w ograniczonym czasie. Firmy hostingowe w Polsce Wg rankingu portalu WHT ponad 36% stron w Polsce jest hostowanych w 3 największych firmach: home.pl, nazwa.pl i az.pl. Czołówka rankingu (2013): Hoteling Hoteling, kolokacja – usługa (zwykle informatyczna) polegająca na ulokowaniu sprzętu klienta w siedzibie (serwerowni) dostawcy, który zobowiązuje się do utrzymania tego sprzętu. Usługa świadczona przez ISP polegająca na udostępnieniu zasobów serwerowni. W ramach usługi klient może otrzymywać miejsce w szafie serwerowej, dostęp do sieci, zasilanie i wsparcie administratorów, samemu dostarczając serwer(y), czym różni się ta usługa od hostingu. 'Interworking Managment Systems' Internetworking Management System (IMS) ogólna nazwa systemu zarządzania sieciami komputerowymi, zapewniającego zdalne diagnozowanie sieci oraz rozwiązywanie problemów poprawnej pracy sieci rozległych WAN przez administratora sieci. Kategoria:Społeczność Kategoria:Administracja